


792

by ashtonhemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Cake, Calum Hood - Freeform, Fanfic, IDGAF, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Smut, i have writers block dont judge me, someone dies k., what to put here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonhemmings/pseuds/ashtonhemmings
Summary: " I love you. I won't forget you "





	

_ CaKe one shot _

_ _Calum_ _

[10-21-19 (Thursday)]

It’s almost 9 o’clock in the evening and I’m gonna be killed by my Biology professor. I came in barging inside the classroom numbered 792, hoping the class hasn't started yet. I’m still wearing my earphones and listening to __‘ I Write Sins Not Tragedies ’__ by Panic! At the Disco.

“Good Evening Sir Luke. Am I late?” I asked panting

He let out a sigh, “Yes, again.”

“I’m sorry sir, won’t happen again.” I replied as I slowly walk towards my seat.

“Why are you late?” My seatmate, Ashton asks. “Shh I’m trying to listen” I said to Ashton. He just lend his focus back to our professor. I just lied to him since he was really annoying me for this past days. Yes, I was focusing to the teacher but I was actually attracted to him. When we were discussing about the human genes he said that once we felt attracted to the same gender it actually normal for us for this times.

I asked what Mr. Hemmings about if were __sexually__ attracted to the same sex and according to him it’s still normal because our hormones are starting to be active at our age. While he was saying those stuff I was just staring at his deep blue eyes.

“Mr. Thomas, Mr. Thomas” My professor said.   
”Y--yes sir?” I asked.

“I was asking you a question. Stand up and answer” Mr. Hemmings said

__Ugh! Why is he calling me in my middle initial. Its so hot!_ _

“Can you repeat it again sir?” I requested him

“I asked if how bacteria helps us in our lives.” He said

I answered this seemingly dumb question. Yet he praised me for a really foolish answer. He was discussing about bacterias and stuff. And I was just staring at him. It was already eleven o’clock when he finished his lesson and I immediately went home after this.

__[Flashback]_ _ __  
_ _ __[8-16-19 - First day of school]_ _

I was running as fast as I can just not to be late for my class. I hope its really biology when I come inside that classroom. My class for today is going to be held at the second building, gladly I’m just one meter away from my room.

I opened the door almost barging, when I realized that I hit someone with the door. Crossing my fingers I wished that it was just a normal student not my professor. When I fully opened the wooden block in front of me it revealed a __tall man with luscious brown hair__ and when the man looked at me __blue eyes__ were staring at me. “Sorry?” He reacted with sarcasm. “I’m sorry” I apologized. “I’m Sir Luke. Luke Hemmings” He said as he prepares for a handshake. I shook his hand and introduced my self, “Hi sir, I’m Calum Hood. I’m a freshman here.”.

He didn’t responded so I walked to find a seat only to find out that the only seat remaining was one in the middle in front of this gorgeous professor which surprisingly just shook my hand. He introduced himself, then after the class did. He dismissed us and I went to the office to get my schedule. Then I went home

__[End of flashback]_ _

[10-22-19 (Friday)]

It’s Friday! I really need rest but my goddamn schedule starts at nine o’clock in the evening. As much as I don’t want to be late. It’s already eight-thirty in the evening, what the hell are they gonna expect?

I didn’t care if I’m going to be late, Sir won’t probably notice it. But I still moved as fast as I can so that I’m gonna arrive at my class and see this wonderful professor. When I actually arrived at my school they weren’t even starting yet.

“Am I late yet?” I asked the others.

“Nope” My professor said. “But you have to talk to me outside” He added

“Okay” I said as I followed him outside.

“Follow me” Sir Luke said

So then, I followed him, it’s really weird because the way seems strange and unknown for me. “Where are we going?” I asked him. “Just follow me, classes were suspended.” Luke replied. “For what?” I asked. “Adult teacher’s meeting.” He answered. I was surprised when he said ‘ __Adult teachers ‘__ never heard of that. “Adult teachers?” I asked again full of wonder in my mind. “Yep. So these university offers early job for alumni and alumnae that took education as their course. I know I’m still not qualified to teach for collage but that’s how it works, and I get a free tutor too. That’s how.” he explained but it took me a while to sink in all of the information that my mind needs to cope up.

“Wait, I wanted to ask you this before we continue walking.” I said as I held his arms. “What?” He asked me. He stared at me. “How old are you?” I asked him as the two of us broke into laughter. “No you answer it first.” he said then he laughed. "Mate, I'm eighteen. Don't you remember?" I said then asked. "Oh yeah, I remember now. I'm also eighteen years old though. I was accelerated. That's why. Never went to preschool then that." He explained. "You can call me Luke. Don't call me sir anymore." he added.

 _ _Luke.__ His name suits him.

"Now can you please follow me?" Luke said, his blue eyes looks like the eyes of a dog begging to be played with. "Fine." I said. I followed him till we were at his condominium. "What are we doing here?" I asked, "Just seat down on the chair near the table" He said. I sat down. He held my hand. "C---Calum." He said slowly inhaling, "I l---love you. From the first day you have caught my eyes. The way you look at me makes my soul go crazy. I w--want you" Luke said, looking into my eyes. He slowly moved closer and closer and closer to me. He kissed me, I could feel our tongues knotting with each other.

We stood up while we were making out. He opened the door of his room and pushed me into his soft and comfortable bed. The view of the open door and him entering while closing it was an unexpected scenario to happen. The lights were dimmed, surprisingly candles were lit on some places, the AC was turned on but I couln't barely fell it. "Undress." Luke which looks like a shadowy figure said. "Y----yes." I said. I never liked to be submissive, I always wanted to be the one who is in control. As I undressed he was undressing himself too, leaving only his boxers on his and my boxers on mine. His member was already hard and started to poke out of his boxers. He went down and started to suck my neck while slowly rubbing his sensitive part against mine.

I let out loud moans since it never felt so good. Luke proceeded to my chest, touching, kissing and adventuring all over my body. My body was full of his wet mouth fluids. When he was done exploring my body he went to my dick. He pulled down my boxers and it revealed my hard member. He wasn't shocked from what he saw. He was sucking on my dick, I was pulling his hair out of pleasure he let out some muffled moans. He stopped and reach for the lube near me and he started to lube out my member.

While he was lubing me my dick couln't force not to twitch. After he finished lubing me up. He said "Daddy, Fuck me.". __Why does he called me that? Why does it feels so pleasuring and mesmerizing on my ears?__ "Sit on my dick" I commanded Luke. "Yes Daddy" he said. He started to move up and down. After that I let him lay down on the bed back first so that I could enjoy his body and dick while fucking him. As I penetrated through his hole I was playing with his cock. I'm sure it felt good for him. He moaned again "Daddy I'm gonna cum." after that line he released his fluids all over his body. "Kneel on the bed." I commanded him. He followed but didn't said a word. He seems to know what to do. He sucked my cock as I pulled his hair both of us letting out moans.. "I'm gonna cum" I said as I moan. I came into his mouth and the both of us laid down on the bed. We kissed. I could barely taste my cum on his mouth. "Babe." He whispered. "I love you" saying while catching his breath. "I love you too." I whispered on his ears as we both stood up to take a bath together. After we went back to bed and slept beside each other.

[10-23-19(Saturday)]

I woke up with no one beside me. I went to the bathroom to check myself. I went out naked, since it didn't bother for me to get dressed up. When I was out of Luke's room I saw him naked while cooking breakfast. I approached him, "What are you cooking?" I asked as I touch his smooth ass. "Breakfast obviously" he replied as he kissed me on my mouth. I kissed back, and __god__ it feels good.

After he cooked the food we ate together and it didn't felt awkward that we are both naked. "Are you gonna stay?" Luke asks while he was chewing down his food. "Yeah. I don't have a schedule for today." I replied. "Great! Let's play video games later." he said enthusiastically. "Sure! I also enjoy playing a lot of video games" I said, and the conversation started about video games. He really loves to play Fifa for some reason and same goes with me too.

After we took our breakfast we went into the game store. We bought a handful of games, both new and old. We went back to his apartment and played all day all night. After the countless hours of playing games we went to bed and did a marathon of American Horror Story, which according to him, he likes this show very much.

The show wasn't that scary. We had a large bowl of popcorn beside us and eating it while we watched and he was purposely placing his head on my shoulders. We didn't finished the story because the both of us slept by accident but we managed to watch until its third season.

[10-25-16 (Monday)]

Its eight o'clock in the morning and I have a class from nine in the morning until five in the afternoon. Luke said that he will give me a ride to the university. "I'll give you a ride. I have a class at ten o'clock." He said. He's smiling at me.

Just to be honest I'm not feeling well today. My head was aching from the moment the I woke up. I didn't knew how to describe this feeling but hell yeah it hurts.

We left together to go to the school and the both of us arrived on time. I told him about the headaches and we went to the drug store to buy some aspirins.

My first class were all about medicine. Then next were at Chemistry all about science stuff. I guess its really hard to be an aspiring doctor. I don't have Biology for today but me and Luke went to the canteen and took lunch together. "So who are the ones who is staying in your house?" Luke asks. "Uhm, no one." I replied, "Maybe you could live with me. I'm sure that house will be enough for us." I added. "Sure!" He agreed, seeing his happy face is surely the best thing for me.

_ _Luke_ _

Its saturday today, and still none of us has to actually go out. I wanted to cook some pasta for me and Calum while he went to the mall to buy something, so I decided to really cook. Luckily I have some experience on cooking for someone else and I'm pretty sure that he will like the food that I will cook.

Thirty minutes had passed and I finished to cook the pasta. I waited for Calum to arrive and when he arrived he has a bag with him. He placed the bag on our room. I didn't even bother to check the bag because he said that it was a surprise. We proceeded on eating the pasta I cooked. While eating I asked him something. "What's inside the bag?" I asked. "Its nothing later you'll know." Calum replied.

I finished my meal as fast as I can, and when I opened the bag and search for its containments. And I was welcomed with a dildo. Yes a fucking dildo. I looked at the back and see Calum laughing. "Mate you bought me a dildo?" I asked sarcastically. "Yes Bro! Its for the two of us. Well, I din't have to call you sir anymore since were like legit room mates. So why don't we try that now?" He joked, then laughed. His laugh is like the most precious thing. "Not now Cal. Its barely three in the afternoon." I said. His face was disappointed, "I'm sorry Cal, next time I promise!" As I said and pulled up his chin, forming a smile on his face. __Gawd! He looks damn cute.__

I slept early since my head hurts. Calum cooked our dinner for tonight and he cooks so good. He cooked chicken and bought gravy at a store nearby. The next day I woke up early since he was dry humping me as I sleep. "Cal. Its barely four in the morning. What the hell are you doing?" I asked, even though my tone seems angry but I liked what he was doing to me. I face him and kissed Calum in his mouth. "Babe" He whispered. "Later" He added. As the both of us went back to sleep.

We went back on sleeping. At first it felt cold but I think Cal could feel me shivering from the cold so he did cuddle me for that moment. I'm pretty sure that Calum was half awake since he was whispering "I love you" every second.

We didn't spent the whole day together since Calum was watching a movie outside and I'm staying on his house. But that night he decided to go back to invite me to go to a party. We went on a bar nearby and met some good friends. We met his class ate there, Ashton alongside with his bestfriend, Michael. "I thought you never liked that teacher" Ashton said, I could feel that he's tipsy or getting drunk. "I never said that" Calum argued. "Yeah, we should get going." Michael said.

I can't even remember the number of glasses we drink. But when we came home things started to get a little naughty. Both of us cannot feel the alcohol running through our body but we still pretended that we did. We went straight to his room. He got the stuff.

He started undressing himself and he removed my upper shirt. He started to kiss my neck, almost bitting. I moaned his name, "Shit that feels good.". He continued on kissing my body. My body was almost soaked with his saliva.

I wasn't really focusing but suddenly I felt something was inserted on my asshole. It was the goddamn dildo that Calum bought. "Hehe, let's try this babe." He said as a smirk was forming on his face. "B---babe s---stop. I o----only want to f--feel you." I said, moaning. He just ignored what I said and he sucked my member. His hands were traveling all around my wet body.

"I----I'm near" I moaned. Cal stopped sucking me as he removed the thing jabbed inside my asshole. "I n---need you Cal" I whispered. He knelt on to the bed at he started to put the tip of his member onto my entrance. He slowly put his wet dick onto me. At first it was pain I felt but when he started penetrating through me everything changed into pleasure.

"I----I'm g---gonna come." I said as Calum continued to hit my prostate. I came all over my body. "I---I'm near." Calum said, as he removes his hard dick and came all over my body. He started to lick my dick then my body to my lips then we kissed.

I stood up to get a towel and cleaned myself. Then I gave to to Calum and he wiped himself too. We went back to bed then slept. Cuddling once again.

I was wondering why there was no one beside me. I checked the kitchen and yet no one was there. It was Monday and I know I have a class at ten AM but finding Calum is really my priority right now. __Calum where the hell are you?!__ I went back to our room. I noticed a paper placed on top of the bed cabinet. I picked it up and start reading the paper.

__"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't told you that I'll be leaving. I'm sure that I'm not even there by the time you started reading this, cause if you woke up while I'm writing this, this should be in the trash right now. Yeah, please Luke, Babe, don't try to find me. I'm sure I'll be the one whose gonna find you. Wait for a call. Trust me babe. -Calum"_ _

I did as what the letter said, I waited for someone to call. Until when the telephone rang. It was Calum, "Babe! Please go here I need you." He said, his voice slowly lowering down volume. After a text message was sent to me. It was an address. I followed the address, it lead me into a hospital. I ran in asking if there was a Calum Hood in there. They lead me to room 792. When I went inside, Calum was there. But. The thing was, he isn't barely breathing. I hugged his seemingly cold body. My head was shouting __please be alive, please be alive. This isn't your time. Calum why did you even decided to leave me. Why? I loved you the way we both wanted.__ The doctor went inside then explained everything. He died because of cancer. Heart cancer. "He wanted to give this to you, only if you had arrived in the right time. He was smiling even when we cut his IV off." The doctor said then left. __Mercy killing?__ He could've told this to me. The doctor gave me a journal. I opened it and started to read it.

__1st entry:_ _

__[8-16-19 - First day of school]_ _

__I was running as fast as I can just not to be late for my class. I hope its really biology when I come inside that classroom. My class for today is going to be held at the second building, gladly I’m just one meter away from my room._ _

__I opened the door almost barging, when I realized that I hit someone with the door. Crossing my fingers I wished that it was just a normal student not my professor. When I fully opened the wooden block in front of me it revealed a tall man with luscious brown hair and when the man looked at me blue eyes were staring at me. “Sorry?” He reacted with sarcasm. “I’m sorry” I apologized. “I’m Sir Luke. Luke Hemmings” He said as he prepares for a handshake. I shook his hand and introduced my self, “Hi sir, I’m Calum Hood. I’m a freshman here.”._ _

__He didn’t responded so I walked to find a seat only to find out that the only seat remaining was one in the middle in front of this gorgeous professor which surprisingly just shook my hand. He introduced himself, then after the class did. He dismissed us and I went to the office to get my schedule. Then I went home_ _

__2nd entry:_ _

__[10-21-19 (Thursday)]_ _

__It_ _ __’s almost 9 o’clock in the evening and I’m gonna be killed by my Biology professor. I came in barging inside the classroom_ _ __numbered 792,_ _ __hoping the class has_ _ __n't_ _ __started yet. I’m still wearing my earphones and listening to ‘ I Write Sins Not Tragedies ’ by Panic! At the Disco._ _

__“Good Evening Sir Luke. Am I late?” I asked panting_ _

__He let out a sigh, “Yes, again.”_ _

__“I’m sorry sir, won’t happen again.” I replied as I slowly walk towards my seat._ _

__“Why are you late?” My seatmate, Ashton asks. “Shh I’m trying to listen” I said to Ashton. He just lend his focus back to our professor. I just lied to him since he was really annoying me for this past days. Yes, I was focusing to the teacher but I was actually attracted to him. When we were discussing about the human genes he said that once we felt attracted to the same gender it actually normal for us for this times._ _

__I asked what Mr. Hemmings about if were sexually attracted to the same sex and according to him it’s still normal because our hormones are starting to be active at our age. While he was saying those stuff I was just staring at his deep blue eyes._ _

__“Mr. Thomas, Mr. Thomas” My professor said._ _ __  
_ _ __”Y--yes sir?” I asked._ _

__“I was asking you a question. Stand up and answer” Mr. Hemmings said_ _

__Ugh! Why is he calling me in my middle initial. Its so hot!_ _

__“Can you repeat it again sir?” I requested him_ _

__“I asked if how bacteria helps us in our lives.” He said_ _

__I answered this seemingly dumb question. Yet he praised me for a really foolish answer. He was discussing about bacterias and stuff. And I was just staring at him. It was already eleven o’clock when he finished his lesson and I immediately went home after this_ _ __._ _

I skipped pages, only to find out he liked me from the start of everything. He recorded in this journal everything happened to us. __How can I be a fool. Why didn't I stopped him from doing this?__ I read his last entry.

__Last Entry:_ _

__[11-02-19 (Monday)]_ _

__I left early on my house. Only to find out I'm going to end here on a forsaken place. I was walking on the street to buy Luke's and my food, then suddenly I collapsed on the way home and here I'm stuck here. The doctor entered the room and said that I have a stage four heart cancer. I wanted everything to end now. But I need to write to a special person first._ _

__Dear Luke,_ _

__Hey Babe! Yas I offer this last entry to you. I'm sorry this had to end this way. Babe, I love you don't worry. I cannot handle loving you with this kind of thing in my heart literally. I don't want to hurt you because you're seeing me suffer. I know you'll find someone who'll love you better the way I did. Thank you for teaching me biology lol and teaching me how to love. You're my first love. That was unexpected. My last message to you is BRO!! KEEP THE FUCKING DILDO I GAVE YOU. I'm gonna enter that and you shall be granted pleasure by me. No kidding! I love you. Bye! -Calum_ _

__There Luke, I'm sorry bye._ _

__P.S: The house. You own it now. The title is where we kept the dildos._ _

__[end of journal]_ _

I can't hold back any emotions. I just let all of this flow away from my body. I went back to his home and rested there. I can't stop reading this journal. __Cal, goodbye, I love you. I won't forget you.__

**Author's Note:**

> lol sorry for the ending xx


End file.
